Les autres attendront
by arghument
Summary: 'La deuxième fois était totalement un accident d'accord ? Ils s'étaient… tombés dessus.' OU 5 fois où Stiles et Derek se sont embrassés dans des circonstances étranges et une fois où ils ont fait ça plus correctement.


Salut! Entre deux partiels et trois épisodes de Skam (et pour me remettre du NaNoWriMo qui se termine tout juste!), je poste ça. J'aime bien ce format haha.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien à moi (sinon Derek serait de retour à Beacon Hill et se souviendrait de Stiles)

 **Rating:** K+

 **Résumé:** La deuxième fois était totalement un accident d'accord ? Ils s'étaient… tombés dessus. OU 5 fois où Stiles et Derek se sont embrassés dans des circonstances étranges et une fois où ils ont fait ça plus correctement

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La première fois que Derek et Stiles s'était embrassés, la figure de Derek était couverte de sang, et, dieu merci, ce n'était pas le sien.

Ils venaient (encore une fois) d'affronter une créature moche et bien trop agressive, qui avait (encore une fois) blessé bien trop de monde. (Stiles commençait à se dire qu'il allait devoir brûler ce putain de Nemeton si le pack voulait avoir plus de deux semaines de repos, montre en main.)

Le combat avait amené la meute à se disperser aux 4 coins de la forêt de Beacon Hill, par ce que cette saleté se _dupliquait,_ et qu'il fallait couper la tête de la Version Originale de la chose pour l'annihiler complètement. Et _bien sûr_ que c'était Stiles et Derek qui avaient poursuivi celle-ci, avec la chance qu'ils avaient, qui était _bien sûr_ plus agressive, plus grosse, plus dangereuse, plus tout que les autres. Derek avait fini par couper la tête du truc, qui était tombé sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

Le baiser avait été rapide, Stiles attrapant la tête de Derek entre ses mains, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de s'écarter brusquement. Derek avait écarquillé les yeux, Stiles avait encore plus écarquillés les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, et dieu merci, ou peut-être pas, Scott était arrivé à grand pas vers eux (ou au grand galop ? Stiles ne savait jamais vraiment quoi dire dans ces situations-là, quand Scott était à moitié transformé) avec un air inquiet. Ça les avait soulagées d'une quelconque discussion sur le sujet, ou d'un meurtre perpétué par Derek sur Stiles.

Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé.

/

/

La deuxième fois était totalement un accident d'accord ? Totalement. Derek et Stiles était d'accord là-dessus. Plus ou moins.

C'était un ACCIDENT. Ils s'étaient… tombés dessus. Enfin, Stiles était tombé sur Derek. Il entrait dans la cuisine, une bouteille de jus d'orange vide à la main, et il avait trébuché sur Derek qui sortait de la cuisine de tous ses grands membres stupides et gesticulants, et sa bouche avait trébuché sur celle de Derek, et Derek avait accidentellement répondu au trébuchement de bouche, pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles, le redressant par la même occasion. Un accident.

Ils s'étaient brusquement séparés en entendant un grand bruit dans le salon, venant probablement du film qu'ils regardaient, et Stiles avait toussé très fort en se grattant la nuque.

— Je venais euh…. La bouteille de jus est vide, avait-il dit en agitant ledit bouteille devant le nez de Derek.

— Ouais, avait dit Derek. Le sommet de ses oreilles le brûlait. Il y en a d'autres dans le frigo.

— Ok, avait dit Stiles, et il avait ouvert le frigo, tout en jetant de petits coups d'œil à Derek.

— C'était un accident, d'accord ? avait dit Derek d'un ton grognon.

— D'accord, avait dit Stiles, tandis qu'ils retournaient dans le salon. Un accident.

— Qu'est-ce qui est un accident ? avait demandé Scott, et Derek et Stiles l'avait ignoré.

Stiles avait continué de lui jeter des regards à la dérobée pendant toute la soirée. Derek le savait par ce qu'il avait plus ou moins fait pareil.

/

/

La troisième fois, c'était Derek qui s'était jeté sur Stiles. (Bien sûr que Derek n'avouerait jamais s'être jeté sur Stiles mais c'est totalement ce qu'il avait fait.) Stiles venait de faire un truc totalement stupide (de l'avis de tout le monde) ou totalement brillant (de l'avis de Stiles), qui l'avait fait passé à ça de la combustion spontanée. Il avait utilisé tellement de magie que ses mains le brûlaient et qu'il avait chuté au sol après avoir fini de lancer son sort. Il avait été haletant et avait refusé qu'on le touche pendant un bon quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que Lydia, qui était retourné vers les voitures en catastrophe quand Stiles s'était écroulé au sol, soit revenu et lui ai lancé une tablette de chocolat noir très noir.

Il avait mangé la moitié de la tablette avant de se relever avec hésitation, acceptant l'aide que Derek lui offrait pour se déplacer, ainsi que son regard furieux.

— J'ai détruit le Nemeton, avait-il faiblement plaidé, et Derek avait grogné.

Tout le monde avait catégoriquement refusé que Stiles conduise après ça, et Derek avait catégoriquement refusé de lâcher Stiles, alors l'adolescent était monté dans la Camaro de Derek, prenant la place de Boyd, qui, lui, avait pris le volant de la Jeep.

Quand ils étaient arrivés au Loft de Derek, Stiles avait repris des couleurs, mais Derek avait continué de le soutenir pendant qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

Ils s'étaient tous vautrés dans les canapés, sauf Derek qui marchait en long en large et en travers du salon.

— Pose toi Derek, avait dit Stiles d'une voix fatiguée.

Derek s'était tourné vers Stiles avec un air furieux, et il avait soudainement commencé à engueuler Stiles. Sur à quel point il était inconscient et stupide, et qu'il aurait pu se tuer, tuer tout le monde, et ceci et cela et tout un tas d'autres choses. Il avait crié d'une voix terrible pendant un temps infiniment long, jusqu'à ce que ce qui avait commencé comme un remontage de bretelles en règle finisse en Derek attrapant Stiles par le col de son t-shirt pour l'embrasser. Devant toute la meute. Derek ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'accord ? C'était juste…. Si Stiles n'était pas aussi stupide aussi. Et qu'il respectait les plans qu'il faisait lui-même. Et qu'il évitait de mourir tous les quatre matins.

Il y avait eu un gros blanc après ça, mais Derek ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop écrasé par les battements désordonnés du cœur de Stiles.

/

/

La quatrième fois… Derek n'était toujours pas exactement sûr de ce qu'il était censé en faire. Il avait débarqué chez Scott en toute urgence, une histoire d'Omega qui se baladait dans le coin, et puis il était tombé sur une scène sur-réaliste. (Assez ironique pour un loup garou). Stiles et Scott était en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche, et de là où il était, Derek pouvait voir que ça avait l'air douloureux pour Stiles.

-Mais mec, je comprends qu'Allison se plaigne que tu embrasses mal ! s'était écrié Stiles avec un grimace de dégoût. Tu embrasses mal, c'est un fait ! Tourner ta langue dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre avec la régularité d'un métronome est une très mauvaise idée ! Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Tu n'es pas un marteau piqueur mon pote ! Tu devrais prendre des cours de bisoux avec…

— Derek, avait soudainement fait Scott.

— Hein ? Oui, tu devrais faire ça tient. Derek embrasse bien, _lui_. Vraaaaaaaaaaaiment bien.

Le ton de Stiles était presque rêveur, et Scott avait blanchi d'un ton. Ou de deux.

— Non ! Je voulais dire… Derek est là.

— Oh ! avait fait Stiles.

Il avait fait un quart de tour, pour voir Derek, debout près de la fenêtre, l'air très circonspect. Il lui avait fait un énorme sourire avant de s'approcher de lui à grand pas et de l'embrassé. Derek n'était vraiment pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais il avait répondu au baiser. Bon.

Il s'était reculé après un temps indéterminé, l'air apaisé et un autre grand sourire pour Derek, avant de tourner la tête vers Scott, qui avait plus ou moins perdu le reste de ses couleurs.

— Je viens de me laver la bouche grâce au baiser de Derek, avait-il dit à Scott avec une très grande satisfaction et Derek était toujours très dépassé par la situation. Il embrasse au moins quinze fois mieux que toi.

Scott avait gémi inintelligiblement. Derek était à deux doigts de faire pareil.

/

/

La cinquième fois, c'était pour les 18 ans de Stiles. Tout le monde était réuni chez Lydia, par ce que si une chose n'avait pas changé, c'était la suprématie incontestable de Lydia quand il en venait à organiser des fêtes. Tout le monde planait tranquillement, même les qu'importe-garous aidés par l'aconit récréative que Lydia et Stiles avait passé tout une après-midi à concocter puis à distiller dans les différentes boissons.

Stiles avait soufflé ses bougies à minuit pile avec un grand sourire, sous le chant de joyeux anniversaire monstrueusement dissonant entonné par ses camarades de meute, et tout le monde se mouvaient joyeusement dans le salon de Lydia.

A un moment donné, Stiles s'était retrouvé à danser face à Derek. Il dansait (plus ou moins) de manière ridicule sur une musique que Derek ne connaissait pas, à grand renfort de mouvements de bras. Il l'avait regardé avec un grand sourire malicieux, ce qui, selon l'expérience de Derek en matière de Stiles, n'augurait rien de bon.

— Eh Sourwolf ! J'ai 18 ans maintenant.

Derek avait haussé les sourcils, peu impressionné.

— Oui Stiles. C'est précisément pour ça qu'on est ici.

— Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire Derek ?

Derek avait encore un peu plus haussé les sourcils, ce à quoi Stiles avait répondu par un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

— Je suis légal Sourwolf !

Derek n'avait pas bien compris ce que l'humain voulait dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Stiles se rapprocher de lui de manière suspecte pour finalement venir l'embrasser.

Oh. Ce légal-là, avait vaguement pensé Derek.

Par la suite, il avait arrêté de vaguement penser quoi que ce soit, la faute à la langue de Stiles qui s'état pressée contre ses lèvres.

/

/

La sixième fois est différente. Aucun d'eux n'est à moitié mort, en sang, ou en danger immédiat, ils sont totalement sobres et absolument pas pressé. Stiles est arrivé (très) en avance à une réunion de la meute, sans même prendre la peine d'inventer une excuse bidon pour justifier sa présence à Derek, et est maintenant négligemment assis à ce qui était devenu sa place attitrée, un des accoudoirs du canapé. Derek l'a regardé en haussant les sourcils quand il s'est installé, puis est parti dans la cuisine sans rien dire. Stiles suppose qu'il était parti chercher à boire, par ce que c'est ce qu'on était censé faire quand on a des invités, encore qu'il se soit plus imposé qu'il n'ai été invité, et que certaines règles du parfait-petit-hôte semble encore échapper à Derek (comme : ne pas grogner sur ses convives).

Il est tiré de ses réflexions par Derek qui revient de la cuisine, un verre dans chaque main. Derek lui en tend un, jus d'orange grenadine, juste comme Stiles aime. Il prend le verre avec un merci, suivant du regard Derek qui s'assoit à ses côtés, mais pas trop près. Un grand silence s'installe tandis que Stiles sirote son orange -grenadine.

A bien y regarder Derek a l'air nerveux. Il se frotte les mains, entortille ses doigts, et ne boit pas une goutte du verre d'eau plate posée devant lui. Stiles le regarde, sourcils froncés.

-Derek. Arrête ça.

Derek tourne brusquement la tête vers Stiles et le dévisage d'un air pour le moins intense, mais sépare ses mains et en pose une sur chacune de ses cuisses. Stiles le regarde d'un air satisfait et reprend une gorgée dans son verre, avant de le poser sur la table basse et de regarder Derek attentivement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Derek émet un grognement.

-Oh, allez Derek ! Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé cette phase-là ! Que tu savais formuler des phrases maintenant, pour dire des trucs et… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Derek est brusquement debout face à Stiles, dangereusement près. Il a l'air très déterminé quand il se penche vers Stiles, prend son visage en coupe entre ses mains et lui dit d'un ton sérieux :

— Je vais t'embrasser.

Cela sonne presque comme une question, et Stiles sent ses joues s'échauffer.

Derek a vraiment très envie de faire ça, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas juste une pulsion stupide ou un accident débile. Il a vraiment très envie de faire ça, d'embrasser Stiles. Sa relation avec Stiles a changé ses derniers mois, et il a cette chaleur dans le creux du ventre quand il pense à l'adolescent.

— Ok, Stiles répond. Embrasse-moi.

Ça sonne terriblement définitif, et Derek l'embrasse. Il sent Stiles sourire dans le baiser tandis que ses mains se glissent derrière son dos pour l'inciter à se rapprocher de lui, ce qu'il fait avec joie

Ils n'arrêtent de s'embrasser que quand ce qui semble être le reste de la meute frappe à la porte. Ils ont chacun les mains sous le t-shirt de l'autre, et sont à moitié allongé sur le canapé. Ils se lèvent maladroitement, rougissants. Stiles fait un sourire presque incrédule à Derek, les joues rougies, et Derek lui rend, incroyablement heureux.

— Alors… dit Stiles.

-Tais-toi, dit Derek, et il l'embrasse à nouveau. Les autres attendront.

* * *

Voilààààà! J'espère que ça vous a plu!


End file.
